GlässerrückenImmer wahr?
by Anka87
Summary: Glaubt Hermione an Glässerrücken? Wird sie dran glauben? Wie wird sie reagieren, wenn bei dem Spiel rauskommt, dass Harry und sie füreinander bestimmt sind? Wie wird sie sich gegenüber ihm verhalten, wenn sie zusammen mit ihm und Ron eine Wohnung bezi
1. Erkenntnis

Gläserrücken- Immer wahr?  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione, Harry, Winkelgasse, Ron usw. gehören nicht mir sonder Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
1. Kapitel: Erkenntnis  
  
Warum? Sie fragte sich immer wieder das selbe. Warum? Warum hatte sie sich auf das Spiel mit Ginny eingelassen? Warum hatte sie nicht einfach nein gesagt. So schwer wäre das doch gar nicht gewesen... Und warum musste Ginny ausgerechnet diese eine Frage stellen? Es waren vier Jahre vergangen seit unser Hermione zusammen mit Harry und Ron Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Harry hatte Voldemort in seinem letzten Jahr besiegt. Er spielte mittlerweile Quidditch in der National Mannschaft von England. Ron arbeitete gegen den Willen seiner Mutter bei dem Scherzartikelladen seiner Brüder George und Fred mit und Hermione hatte zwar einen super Abschluss abgeliefert, wusste aber nicht, was sie weiter machen sollte. Sie hatte sich teilweise aus der Zauberwelt zurück gezogen und hatte kurzzeitig Medizin studiert, um wie ihre Eltern Zahnärztin zu werden. Doch nach der Hälfte des Studiums merkte sie, dass sie lieber wieder zaubern möchte. Es war Weihnachtszeit und das Trio hatte sich im Fuchsbau verabredet, damit sie endlich wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Danach wollten sie zusammen in ein Haus nähe der Winkelgasse ziehen, da es sich für Ron und Harry nicht lohnen würde alleine zu wohnen, Harry hatte durch Quidditch nicht sehr viel Zeit und Ron sollte einen Laden in der Winkelgasse von seinen Brüdern verwalten. Hermione hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie alle in einer Art Wohngemeinschaft leben könnten und sie sich um das Essen und die Wohnung kümmern würde. Ron war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme, da er immernoch ziemlich Faul war. Jedenfalls befand sich Hermione gerade auf dem Dachboden vom Fuchsbau und verfluchte sich selbst. Ginny hatte aus Spass vorgeschlagen, dass die beiden einen Geistbeschwören um Gläserrücken zu machen. Mione war sich von Anfang an unsicher. Sie glaubte an so was nicht, schon allein wegen ihrer ehemaligen Prof. Trelawney. Doch Rons Schwester hatte darauf bestanden. Hermione hatte schon ein paar fragen aus der Vergangenheit gefragt und jedes mal bekam sie die richtige Antwort. Dann kam Ginny an die Reihe und versaute ihrer älteren Freundin den Tag. Erst hatte sie gefragt, wie der Mann heißt, mit dem sie ihr Leben lang glücklich sein würde; es kam Neville raus und sie war darüber sehr erfreut; und stellte dann die Frage mit Hermiones Namen. Beide sahen dem Glas gespannt zu wie es zuerst auf's H ging und dann seinen Weg fortsetzte. Zum Schluss kam Harry Potter raus. Die Mädchen sahen sich geschockt an. Hermione wurde erst blass, dann rot, hatte sich aber nach ein paar Minuten sich wieder gefangen. Sie starrte zwar immernoch das Brett an,schüttelte aber fest den Kopf. "Ach komm, Ginny. Das ist doch der totale Mist. Wer glaubt schon an sowas!!!" Sie hörten auf der Treppen stimmen und zwei Sekunden später traten Harry und Ron ein. Ron guckte verdutzt das Brett mit den Vielen Zahlen und Buchstaben an. "Ginny!!!! Mama hat dir doch verboten, dass zu spielen... Es gibt genügend Leute die danach verückt wurden.... Ausserdem stimmt das doch sowieso nicht..." Er schnappte dich das Brett und klappt es zusammen. "Was habt ihr überhaupt gefragt? Ich hoffe nur, ihr habt nicht gefragt mir welchem Alter ihr sterbt oder sowas!" Ginny stand auf und versuchte ihrem Bruder das eigenartige Spiel aus der Hand zu ziehen. "Nein, haben wir natürlich nicht. Wir haben nur gefragt, wie unsere nächsten Freunde heißen! Und ich würde jetzt ganz gerne noch ein paar andere Fragen stellen!" Ron gab das Gläserrücken an Harry weiter um es von Ginnys Händen fern zu halten. Er lies es verkleinern und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. "Ron! Behandle mich doch nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind! Ich kann selbst entscheiden, was ich machen will. Gib mir das Gläserrücken wieder!" Sie stürzte sich auf ihren Bruder. Doch es hilf ihr nicht sehr viel. Immerhin war er viel stärker als sie. Jetzt hörten sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter. "Kommt ihr jetzt endlich darunter? Es gibt Essen!" Ron schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und zog sie dir Treppe runter. Die beiden verbleiben schauten sich Achselzuckend an, begaben sich dann aber auch hinunter. Hermione trat als letzte in die Küche, wo es schön nach dem Essen von Mrs. Weasley roch. Ihre Zwillinge trugen schön das Essen in Garten. Sie wollten mit einem Wärmezauber im Garten Essen, weil es nicht mehr so oft Schnee gab. Auch Molly ging schon raus. Ron lies jetzt endlich seine Schwester wieder los und drehte sich Hermione zu, die hinter ihm stand. "Hand aufs Herz! Wer ist dein zukünftiger Prinz, Mione? Du warst ja sowas von geschockt! Dein Gesicht!" Er kuggelte sich vor lachen, erntete deswegen wütende Blicke von Hermione und Ginny. "Das würde ich eigentlich ganz gerne für mich behalten. Ich glaube aber sowieso nicht dran." Wieder fing Ron an zu prusten. "Ach komm schon, Herm. So schlimm wird ja wohl nicht sein. Oder ist es Malfoy?" Er guckte sie verschrocken an. "Oh, nein.... Hermione, dass tut mir leid.. Ist es wirklich Malfoy? Dann tust du mir echt leid...!" Doch sie schüttelte ihr langen braunen Haare, die jetzt nicht mehr so buschig waren, weil sie einen einfachen Zauberspruch angewendet hatte. "Es ist nicht Malfoy, trotzdem möchte ich nicht darüber reden." Plötzlich stand Molly wieder bei ihnen. "Was habt ihr den wieder ausgefressen? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" Sie blickte einem nach dem anderen tief in die Augen. "Nein, Mum. Ginny hat Hermione nur überredet mit ihr Gläserrücken zu machen." Der vorher besorgte Blick der Mutter veränderte sich, er kriegte einen träumerischen Klang. "Gläserrücken... Mhm..... Meine Freundin war zu meiner Hogwartszeit völlig verrückt, die Geister was zu fragen... So hatte ich damals auch heraus gefunden, dass ich und mein Mann für einander bestimmt sind... Da hatte ich endlich den Mut ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe...." Ihr Blick verhärtete sich wieder. "Aber ihr habt doch keine schlimmen Fragen gestellt, oder? Es stimmt alles was die Geister euch versuchen mitzuteilen, wird passieren, deswegen sollte man nie nach seinen eigenen Tod fragen..." Jetzt schaute sie wieder besorgt, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mum. Wir haben nicht nach unserem Tod gefragt..." Sie grinste Hermione an. "Aber es ist schön zu höre, dass es keine Lügen sind, die wir dadurch erfahren." Die Braunhaarige senkte den Blick und versuchte ihre Gefühle wieder zu sammeln. Sie wollte das einfach nicht glauben... Harry und sie waren doch die besten Freunde.... Ja, klar sie liebte ihn, aber er sie? Natürlich stand sie ihm viel näher als Ron, aber bei Ron wusste sie, dass er zumindestens mal mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. "Jetzt lasst uns aber raus gehen. Ich habe Hunger!" Harry rieb sich den Magen, klar er hatte seiner besten Freundin angesehen, dass sie bei jedem Wort ein bisschen kleiner wurde... Wie sollte sie ihm das alles nur verheimlichen? Jetzt sollte sie wieder mit ihm unter einem Dach leben, doch anders als in Hogwarts konnte sie sich in ihrer Wohnung nicht verschanzen oder verstecken, wenn ihr alles mal wieder zu viel wurde. Wie sehr hatte sie um ihn gezittert, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte... Beinahe hatte sie sich verraten, als er aus der Schlacht kam und nicht gerade wenige Wunden hatte. Sie hatte sich einfach ihm um den Hals geworfen und los geheult. Molly schob alle in den Garten und sie setzten sich. Es sollte Käsefondue geben (A/N: Jaja.. Wer weiß ob es das auch wirklich in der Zauberwelt gibt... Mir fiel nichts anderes ein.). Hermione setzte sich zwischen Ron und Harry, saß dadurch Ginny gegenüber, die ihr immer wieder komische Blicke zu warf, doch sie ignorierte die Blicke einfach. Die beiden Jungs unterhielten sich über das nächste Quidditch Spiel. Hermione stocherte nur lustlos in ihrem Stückchen Fleisch herum. "Mione.. Was ist den mit dir los? Schmeckt dir das Fondue nicht?" Ron hielt ihre Hand fest, damit sie nicht weiterhin das tote Fleisch piesacken konnte. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an. Wenn er das schon bemerkt hatte, dann müsste das ja schon fast die gesamte Familie gemerkt haben. Schnell überprüfte sie die Situation, merkte aber das alle ausser ihre besten Freunde in Gespräche verwickelt waren. "Doch, doch... Es schmeckt gut, bin nur nicht so gut drauf..." Warum sollte sie die beiden anlügen, zumindestens Harry würde merken, wenn sie lüge. Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick. Oh, nein... Dieser Blick verhieß nichts gutes... Er bedeutet, die beiden hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sie aufzuheitern. Also würde sie heute Abend heulend in einer Ecke sitzen oder sich vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegen. "Ich weiß schon, wie wir dich aufheitern.... Harry wird dir zeigen wie man fliegt...!!!" Sie guckte beide ungläubisch an. Sie wussten doch, dass sie tierische Höhenangst hatte. Auf einem Besen würden sie keine 10 Pferde kriegen. Sie schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. "Vergeßt es! Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht fliegen werde!!!!" Doch Ron lachte fies... "DU sollst ja fürs erste nicht fliegen, Harry nimmt dich erstmal mit..." Immernoch schüttelte sie den Kopf und wand sich Harry zu. Seine grünen Augen blitzten amüsiert. (A/N: Sorry, leute. Ich habe zwar absolut nichts gegen Brillen, trage selber eine, aber Harry trägt in dieser FF keine Brille mehr, weil er doch Voldemort besiegt hat und dadurch ein paar Stärken bekommen hat. Unter anderem halt, dass er keine Brille mehr braucht...) "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich fliege ganz vorsichtig..." Sie wusste, selbst wenn sie weiter protestieren würde, es bringe nichts.. Wenn die beiden etwas vor hatten, kam sie nicht da gegen an. Noch immer starrte sie von einem jungen zum anderen. Das DURFTE einfach nicht ihr ernst sein! Ihr Blick blieb an Harrys Augen kleben. Sie versuchte ihren Dackelblick, doch der Junge, der überlebte schüttelte seinen schönen Kopf. Dir wird nichts passieren, Mione. Ich würde dich doch nie mutwillig in Gefahr bringen." Er schnappte sich ihre Hände und erhob sich zusammen mit ihr. Auch Ron stand auf. "Harry, hol du deinen Besen, ich passe auf, dass Hermione nicht wegläuft." Der angesprochene legte ihre in Ronalds Hände und lief dann schnell ins Haus. Um so länger er brauchte, des so nervöser wurde die junge Hexe. Eigentlich könnte sie ja froh darüber sein, immerhin war Harry ein sehr sicherer Flieger, ausserdem hatte er ja gesagt, er würde vorsichtig sein.... Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen, in dem er ihr gut einredete, doch sie hörte garnicht zu. Sie versuchte sich auf ihr Herz zu konzentrieren, was wie verrückt schlug. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen Harry war oder wegen des bevorstehenden Fluges. Nach ein paar Minten erschien Harry wieder in der Tür und kam mit dem Besen in der Hand auf die zwei zu. "Ron willst du mitkommen? Oder lieber noch was essen?" Das war wahrhaftig eine Überlegung wert, solle er sich Hermiones Geschrei und gezetter antun oder lieber das Festmahl seiner Mutter genießen, was vorläufig das letzte sein würde... Er setzte sich wieder hin. "Och.... Ich bleibe hier. Das wäre doch zu schade um das schöne Essen... Ausserdem schaffst du das bestimmt schon allein, Harry." 


	2. Flugunterricht

Gläserrücken- Immer wahr?  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione, Harry, Winkelgasse, Ron usw. gehören nicht mir sonder Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
2. Kapitel: Flugunterricht  
  
Harry nahm Mione an die rechte Hand und zog sie aus dem Garten der Weasleys. Außerhalb des Gartens gab es einen großen unbebauten Fleck bis zu einem Waldanfang. Hier hatte Harry des öfteren mit den Weasley Brüdern Quidditch geübt. Sie gingen in die Mitte des Feldes und Harry lies seine beste Freundin los. Er stellte sich ihr gegenüber und hielt ihr seinen Besen entgegen. Sie nahm in vorsichtig in die Hand und spürte wie der Besen sich bewegte. Er wollte endlich wieder fliegen. Sie musste ihn fest zu packen, damit er nicht alleine fliegen würde... Bei Harry sah das immer so einfach aus, aber sie hatte ja auch nicht sie Ruhe dafür. Ausserdem kannte er das ja schon. Sie war seit dem ersten Hogwarts Jahr nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen. "Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich das du mir eine Frage beantwortest... Vertraust du mir?" Sie schaute ihn mißtrauisch an. Die Frage hätte er sich sparen können, den eigentlich müsse er doch die Antwort schon kennen. "Natürlich vertraue ich dir!" Er blinzelte sie Spitzbübisch an. "Na, dann brauchst du ja keine Angst zu haben! Setzt du dich zuerst drauf, ich steige dann hinter auf." Sie guckte den Besen ängstlich an. Was wäre wenn er los fliegt, bevor Harry mit drauf sitzt? Harry stellte sich dicht neben sie und hielt den Besen zusammen mit ihr aufrecht hin, damit sie drauf steigen konnte. Sie saß und merkte wie der Besen schon los wollte, doch Harry hatte ihn ja noch in der Hand. Mit der linken Hand hielt er weiterhin den Besen fest und setzte sich dann hinter ihr. Die rechte Hand folgte jetzt der linken, indem er Hermione mit dem Armen umschlang und die Besenspitze mit beiden Händen hielt. Sie sah, dass er seine Quidditch Handschuhe anhatte, damit er keine Splitter vom Holz bekam. Sie spürte seine Beine an ihren und seinen Oberkörper direkt an ihren Rücken. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem, hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb regelmäßig und ruhig, auch sein Atem spürte sie gelassen an ihrer Wange. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihre linke Schulter, damit er sah, wo er hinfliegen würde. "Bist du bereit?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss zur Beruhigung auf die Wange. Sie nickte. "Dann halt dich am besten an meinen Armen ein bisschen fest, probiere aber bitte mich damit nicht zu behindern." Das sagte er so einfach, wie solle sie sich an seinen Armen halten, wenn er damit lenken muss? Er stiess sich vom Boden ab und flog mit ihr steil nach oben. Da sie sich nicht festgehalten hatte, fiel sie ihm entgegen, doch er hielt sein Körper ruhig und rutschte kein bisschen weg. Schnell schloss sie die Augen, sie wollte ja nicht, dass ihr schlecht wurde. Eigentlich war es ihr peinlich, sie saß schon fast auf seinem Schoß und das war eindeutig zu viel nähe für ihre Gefühle und ihren Körper. Nach einigen Metern lies er den Besen anhalten. "Hermione, mach die Augen auf, es ist eine wundervolle Aussicht!" Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen um sie kurz darauf wieder zu schließen... Es war ihr eindeutig zu hoch. Ihr war kalt, es war schliesslich Winter und sie hatte keinen warmen Mantel angezogen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch trotzdem hatte sie Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Harry rutsche, so bald das noch möglich war, näher an sie ran. "Ist dir kalt? Ich hätte dir vielleicht meinen Mantel geben sollen." Sie nickte ganz leicht. Wenn sie sich zu viel bewegen würde, hatte sie Angst, der Besen würde anfangen zu wackeln. "Du hast ja deine Augen immernoch geschlossen! Komm, guck doch mal richtig!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie nochmal gucken würde, würde sie noch mehr Panik kriegen. Sie wollte hier absolut nicht vor Angst anfangen zu heulen. Harry nahm seine rechte Hand vom Besenstiel, streichelte kurz aber zärtlich ihren Oberschenkel und lies dann seine Hand zurück an seinen Ursprünglichen Platz gleiten. "Dir passiert nichts! Ich bin hier und passe auf dich auf. Wenn du bereit bist, dann fliegen wir langsam über den Platz." Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah die Sonne gerade untergehen. Diesmal lies sie ihre braunen Augen offen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Harry hatte ja recht, er würde es nicht zu lassen, dass sie runter fällt... "Das ist wirklich schön, Harry!" Ihre Augen strahlten als das letzte Sonnenlicht sie berührten. Er lachte leicht und tief, was ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Sie liebte sein Lachen, so wie alles an ihm. "Jetzt werden wir ein bisschen fliegen. Hermione, wenn ich in die Kurve gehe, darfst du dich nicht gegen sie stellen. Mach einfach genau das selbe wie ich. Es ist wie beim Motorrad fahren. Okay?" Er wartete ihre Antwort schon garnicht mehr ab, sondern lies den Besen, wie er es gesagt hat, langsam über den Platz fliegen. Sie saß Steif bei ihm auf den Schoss und versuchte ihr bestes sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es war für Harry nicht gerade hilfreich, ein steifes Brett dabei zu haben. Normalerweise waren die Bewegungen flüssig und elegant, aber mit Hermione konnte man fast garkeine Bewegungen machen. Nach ein paar Minuten musste er lachen, hielt aber nicht an. "Mione, entspann dich und lehn die gegen mich. Wir müssen fliegen, wie eine Person, sonst weiß der Feuerblitz nicht, was er machen soll. So können wir unmöglich in eine Kurve gehen... Die würde Kilometer brauchen. Lass dich einfach fallen, dir wird nichts passieren, dass verspreche ich dir!" Sie schaffte es wirklich sich zu entspannen, aber sie lehnte sich nicht zu Harry zurück... Er merkte das und machte kurzen Prozess, in dem er den Besen nach oben zog und sie damit auf ihn drauf fiel. "Harry!" Nach ein paar Metern lies er ihn wieder grade fliegen. "Nicht wieder weg rutschen! Du wolltest es nicht anders!" Jetzt blieb sie gegen ihn halb liegen und blieb sogar zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung relaxt. Zwar fing ihr Herz wieder wie verrückt an zu pochen, was sie hoffte er merke es wirklich nicht, da sie ihm ja sehr nahe war. Sie lag mittlerweile mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und spürte das auch sein Herz verrückt spielte. Sollte das Orakel recht behalten? War er wegen ihr sie unruhig? Er nahm eine Kurve und sie probierte, wie er gesagt hatte, sich seinem Körper anzupassen. Es gelang ihr auch ganz gut. Nach dem sie noch ein paar Runden flogen, setzte Harry zur Landung an. Jetzt kriegte sie aber wieder Panik, da sie nach vorne Rutschte. Er bemerkte das, nahm seine linke Hand, um sie um den Bauch zu schlingen. Er hielt sie fest im Griff, so dass sie nicht mehr wegrutschen konnte. Vorsichtig landete er und stieg vom Besen ab. Er half ihr beim Absteigen und nahm dann seinen Besen. Unschlüssig standen sie sich gegenüber, die Blicke Richtung Boden. Die braunhaarige Hexe schaute ihm zuerst in die Augen, seinen Blick nicht einordnen könnend. Sie öffnete den Mund. "Danke Harry, war echt nett von dir mich mitzunehmen." Jetzt guckte auch er in ihre Augen. "Wir wollen dir das fliegen bei bringen, dass heißt wir werden das jetzt öfters machen!"  
  
A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Das nächste Kapitel kann noch ein bisschen dauern, weil ich in Urlaub fahre, für eine Woche. Vielleicht fallen mir da neue Ideen ein, den ich habe zwei, weiß sie aber nicht umzusetzten... Reviewt schön, damit ich weiß, dass ihr die Story mögt!  
  
Eure Anka 


	3. Wohnungssuche

_**Gläserrücken- Immer wahr?**_

Disclaimer: Hermione, Harry, Winkelgasse, Ron usw. gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

A/N: Nochmals Danke, für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch auch.

Ich wollte mal darauf hinweisen, dass ich meine andere Story "Friends" nicht gelöscht habe. Das war , weil sie keine Reallife FF's erlauben... Wer wissen will wie es weiter geht solle hier gucken: ?t4691 Ich hoffe wenigstens das ist nicht verboten, des eigentlich sollte es doch möglich sein, meinen Lesern die Geschichte zu geben..

Bis bald eure Anka

3. Kapitel: Wohnungssuche

Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. "Harry, ich kann das nicht. Es war wirklich nett von dir, mich mitzunehmen, aber ich kann fliegen nicht lernen." Sie senkte den Blick. "Ich würde sterben vor Angst allein auf einem Besen zu sein. Du verstehst das nicht, du kannst ja fliegen..."

"Hey, ich kann dich verstehen! Aber es ist doch viel besser Ängste zu überwinden, als sich ihnen zu unterliegen, oder? Kämpf doch bitte gegen an, für mich!" Er nahm ihr Kinn in deine Hand und zwang sie ihn an zu sehen. Sie hasste diesen Blick. Dieser schlimme Dackelblick, bei dem sie immer nach geben musste. Harry und Ron wussten das und nutzen dies auch. "Och komm schon, Herm!"

Sie grummelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und befreite sich aus seinen Händen. "Na gut, wer weiß wann du wieder Zeit hast, immerhin fängt bald dein Quidditch Training wieder an." Er lächelte sie an und drehte sich um. "Na, geht doch! Lass uns ins Haus gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag mit Wohnungbesichtigungen." Zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Haus um sich schlafen zu legen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione als erste auf. Ginny schlief noch, was sie am regelmäßigen tiefen atmen entnahm. Auf Zehenspitzen zog sie ihre Jogginghose an und ging raus aus dem Zimmer, auf den Flur. Versundert hörte sie Stimmen. Wer war den um diese Zeit schon wach? Es war doch erst 7 Uhr.

Leise ging sie die Treppe runter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. „Bist du dir sicher? Oh Gott. Das Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!"Sie erkannte Rons Stimme und das darauf folgende Lachen müsste Harry sein. Warum waren die beiden jetzt schon wach? Gerade Ron war doch so ein Langschläfer! Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und trat hinein. „Guten Morgen Hermione. Gut das du wach bist, sonst hätten wir dich in 10 Minuten geweckt. Um 8 Uhr haben wir die erste Besichtigung. Der Makler hat Gestern Abend noch mal angerufen."Ihr Herz blieb stehen, vor ihr saßen beide nur in Boxershorts am Tisch. Sie versuchte Harry nicht zu sehr anzustarren und blickte Ron in die Augen. „So früh schon? Dann muss ich mich ja gleich fertig machen und kann gar nicht mehr frühstücken. Apparieren wir oder Reisen wir mit Flohpulver?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr rum. „Wieso nicht mehr frühstücken? Du hast noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Ich denke wir nehmen Flohpulver. Wir wissen ja, wie schlecht du morgens beim apparieren bist."Hermione streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Das ist doch garnicht wahr!"

Jetzt mischte sich auch Ron ein. "Ach komm, wir haben echt keine Lust deine verschiedenen Körperteile wieder einzufangen!" Es stimmte allerdings nur zum Teil, die beiden Jungs fahren vorzügliche apparierer, aber Hermione hatte die Prüfung nur mit hangen und bangen bestanden. In den Fortbewegungen der Zauberwelt war sie sehr schlecht, den das konnte man nicht aus Bücher lernen. Hermione war ein theoretischer Mensch, kein praktischer wie Ron oder Harry.

Sie setzte sich neben Ron und versuchte nicht auf Harry zu achten, den das wäre fatal gewesen. Sie wollte wissen, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte, doch wusste sie, dass es niemals zu mehr Berührungen kommen würde wie als Freunde. Beide hatten beachtliche Körper. Durch das viele Quidditch Training hatte Harry einen durchtrainierten Körper bekommen, dazu seine verwuschelten schwarzen Haare und die grünen Augen... Eine geheimnisvolle Mischung, das wusste sie und leider auch die anderen Mädchen. Harry war normal groß für einen Jungen, 1,85m, aber Ron überragte ihn um 10cm. Auch Ron sah nicht schlecht aus, er hatte immernoch seine roten Haare, aber die Sommersprossen waren nicht mehr so extrem und viele Mädchen standen auf seine Meerblauen Augen, nur Hermione nicht.

Viele Mädchen beneideten sie um die Freundschaft zu den beiden, aber was brachte es ihr die beste Freunden Harrys zu sein, wenn sie mehr wollte? Andere Mädchen hatten einfach bessere Chancen! Es gab so viele Mädchen, die nach dem Training auf Harry warteten, die wunderschön waren und ihre Reize nicht versteckten und trotzdem hatte Harry nach dem Reinfall mit Cho keine Freundin mehr gehabt. Nach ihren Abschluss hatte er zwar ein oder zwei Dates gehabt, aber nie ist mehr draus geworden, vielleicht ein one night stand, aber nie eine Beziehung.

Sie guckte sich um, was solle sie frühstücken? Normaler Weise stand sie zusammen mit Ginny auf und dann war auch schon Molly in der Küche am schaffen.

"Die Toasts sind gleich fertig, Mione." Anscheinend war Ron ihrem Blick gefolgt. "Wenn du willst, kannst du vorher noch duschen."

"Gut, dann mache ich das gleich, ich habe keine Lust das Essen auf den letzten Drücker zu verschlinge!", damit begab sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und holte leise ihre Anziehsachen und Duschmittel.

Leise sprintete sie in das Badezimmer der Weasleys und fing an sich ihrer Klamotten zu entledigen. Sie legte einen Antirutschzauber auf die Duschkabine und stellte sich hinein. Langsam drehte sie den Warmwasserhahn auf und stellte die richtige Temperatur ein.

Den Duschkopf über ihren Körper haltend überlegte sie, ob das Zusammenziehen mit Ron und Harry wirklich richtig war, es würde schwer sein ihre richtigen Gefühle zurück zu halten bzw. sie nicht bemerkbar machen. Harry war nicht dumm, wenn es um Hermione ging konnte er sehr gut raten.

Er kannte sie besser als alles andere in der Welt. Es grenzt fast an ein Wunder, dass er ihre Gefühle noch nicht heraus gefunden hat, dachte sie. Wenigstens würde Ron dabei sein, er ist ein gutes Ablenkungsmanöver. Mit seiner lustigen Art wird sie bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit Harry angucken müssen.

Sie drückte etwas von ihrem Duschbalsam auf ihre Hand und der Duft von Lavendel wurde freigesetzt. Wie sie diesen Duft liebte! So sehr wie Harrys Geruch nach Minze! Kreisend schmierte sie die Duschcreme über ihren ganzen Körper.

Irgendwie freute sie sich doch darauf mit ihnen zusammen zu ziehen. In Hogwarts hatten sie immerhin eine ganze Menge Spass gehabt, trotz aller gefahren!

Sie stellte die Dusche wieder an und spülte ihr Duschzeug wieder ab. Jetzt machte sie sich an ihren Haare zu schaffen und benutze ein Produkt aus der gleichen Serie wie ihr Duschgel. Sie hatte dieses Produkte mla als Geburtstagsgeschenk von Harry und Ron bekommen, deswegen mochte sie den Geruch wahrscheinlich so sehr, den Ron hatte es sicher nicht ausgesucht, sie erinnerte sich an das Parfüm im 5 Schuljahr. Nein, Ron hatte keinen Geschmack wenn es um Frauen Parfüme ging.

Die Dusche tat unheimlich gut, sie war noch ein bisschen verspannt von dem Flug gestern gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Hermione schob ihre Hand durch den Vorhang und zog ein großes Handtuch hervor, um sich darin einzuwickeln. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und erschrak.

Vor ihr stand Ginny, ziemlich verschlafen, aber auch Rons kleine Schwester guckte sie erschrocken an. "Sorry, Mione! Ich wusste nicht, dass besetzt war. Warum hast du nicht abgeschlossen?"

"Keine Ahnung, muss ich wohl vergessen haben... Bei mir zu hause kann man nicht abschliessen..." Hermione schob eine ihrer Strähnen, die unter dem notdürftigen Turban heraus fiel, hinter ihre Ohren. Ginny rieb sich die Augen und schaute Hermione nach dieser Tätigkeit immer noch verschlafen an. "Ich verschwinde dann auch mal in der Dusche." Sie begann sich auszuziehen und stieg dann in die Dusche. Kurz darauf hörte Hermione die Dusche laufen. Hermione lies ihr Handtuch fallen und rubbelte sich kurz darauf mit dem Tuch trocken. Sie schnappte sich ihre Anziehsachen und zog sich an.

"Und wie hast du geschlafen?", gedämpft hörte sie Ginnys Stimme, als sie sich zur Duschkabine umdrehte.

"Ganz gut, aber du hattest ja schon geschlafen, als ich von Harrys Flugstunde zurück kam." Sie guckte in den Spiegel und versuchte sich vorzustellen, welche Frisur sie machen sollte. Vermutlich würde eine einfacher Pferdeschwanz reichen. Sie schnappte sich eine Bürste und machte sich daran, ihre Haare einigermaßen glatt zu kriegen, immerhin waren sie noch nass, also müsste das dich ziemlich einfach sein. Sie schaffte es auch einigermaßen gut und band ihre Haare dann mit einem Band zusammen.

"Ginny, ich bin fertig. Ich gehe wieder raus." Kurz bevor sie die Tür passierte, hörte sie noch ein gedämpftes "Viel Spass!" und schloss kurz drauf die Tür wieder. Schnell brachte sie ihre Schlafsachen in ihr Zimmer und legte es ordentlich in eine ihrer Reisetaschen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, berührte damit leicht ihre Haare und sprach eine trockenmachformel. Es gab ein zischen und ihre Haare waren trocken. Zufrieden mit sich schaute sie noch einmal kurz in den im Zimmer hängend Spiegel und lief dann gut gelaunt runter in die Küche.

Mittlerweile hatten sich Harry und Ron auch schon wieder angezogen und warteten mit dem Frühstück auf sie.

"Danke, dass ihr gewartet habt!" Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Ron und saß so Harry schräg gegenüber. Harry reichte ihr ein Toast und sie beschmierte es mit Butter und Marmelade.

"Wo genau befindet sich die erste Wohnung?" interessiert wandte sie sich Harry zu. "Es ist eigentlich ein Haus. Es liegt direkt neben der Winkelgasse, also die perfekte Lage. Genau in der Zauberwelt zu leben, möchte ich nicht, du weißt ja die Presse..." Er machte ein genervtes Gesicht und sprach dann weiter. "Es sind zwei Geschosse. Im ersten Geschoß befindet die Küche, das Wohnzimmer, eine Gästezimmer und ein Gästebadezimmer. Im zweiten würden sich unsere Zimmer befinden, also wieder drei Zimmer und ein Bad und ganz oben gibt es noch das Dachgeschoß, da würden wir deine Bibliothek einrichten." Er fing an zu grinsen, den mit Abstand hatte Hermione die größte Sammlung von Bücher, obwohl er auch eine ganze Menge Bücher wegen Voldemort gekauft hatte.

"Hört sich nicht schlecht an!" Sie machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

A/N: Ich hoffe ich schaffe es dieses mal schneller weiter zuschreiben...


End file.
